He always does
by littlebixuit
Summary: Finally, I got to wrote that Fraphne story, I promised. Haha, it has 999 words. Turning it 180 angular degrees, it's 666, devils number. Is that a bad omen? .... sorry, I'm trashing around. However. Oneshot. Daphne's POV. Enjoy.


_Well, I told you I'd write this one, so I did. Yay! I finally got to write it!_

_I've got lots of other things in my head, blablabla, but I wanted to write it now, so I did. And I've got a bunch of time since I've got summer holidays... 6 weeks off!_

_Enjoy! (Oh, it's Daphne's POV)_

**I don't own anyone. Well, okay, I own me, but I don't own anyone from this story was, what I meant.**

* * *

To sit here is getting on my nerves.

Not that I'm afraid, god, no. It's... boring.

I know, nearly every woman or man, I actually know someone there quite close, would most probably be afraid.

After all, I'm gaged, roped and in a dark cupboard, nothing to do than sitting here and listening to the sounds around me. But I'm not afraid. Also, if I was captured by a ghost. Also, if he tied me up and threw me in here.

Okay, I know that that sounds like that is happening very often so I'm used to it. And I know, that they're calling me danger-prone. But it's not so often, that I'm getting kidnapped. Okay, maybe I'm the most kidnapped gang member, but... Shaggy's directly behind me. He even got kidnapped by the Mystery Machine one time. How ridiculous is that?

Well, the point is, that I'm not not afraid, because I'm used to it.

It's because I know, that he'll save me.

He, my love. He, who's meaning the world to me. And he, who lets me know, that I'm meaning the world to him, too, every chance he gets.

I would probably smile now, if I wouldn't be gaged.

Silly villains. Can't they ever use something clean to gag me? I mean.. oh, I'm getting off the subject.

I'm thinking about that moment, when he'll come in. When the concern will fall from his face, when he'll untie and hug and kiss me. Sometimes I'm even glad that I'm kidnapped again, because the moments when he finds me, are the best of all.

He told me his love for me one of this moments.

I know, that sounds like it is out of a cheesy book.

The hero, coming through the door and (heroical, of course) saving the woman, that is so beautiful. And when her weak, from the exertions of being kidnapped exhausted body lies in his arms, her long, beautiful hair falling softly over her shoulder, he tells her her love and she tells him, how much she loves him, too and how much she needed him and- yeah. I think I read to much of those books in my younger ages.

Well, Our moment was other than that. At least, a bit.

I really, really remember it good. And probably will forever...

_"Daphne, Daphne, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah. No problem Freddy."_

_He takes me in his arms and gives me a bear hug. Wait, is he-? He is crying. Trying to hide it, by quickly wiping the tears from his face when we part again._

_"Fred... I'm really okay. No big deal."_

_He looks at me. I can't read the expression in his face, damned! Why do this rooms, I'm always roped in have to be so dark?_

_"It's... it's just, I was so worried. I'm so sorry, I couldn't get you out earlier...._

_He really is sorry. This men... just saved me and is sorry, he couldn't do it earlier! Oh, I love him really. He's so cute. I even love his ascot. Okay, I have to admit, that it looks really good. Oh, wait, what is he saying?_

_...the world to me, really. I love you."_

_Oh. My. God._

_This time it's my part, to hug him. The words he has said before, the words I haven't listened to, I don't want to hear them, they're indifferent._

_"You have no idea, how long I've wanted to hear this words from you."_

_I can feel, that he's smiling. And so I am._

Aw, this was probably one of the most romantic moments in my live.

But just one of it.

I've had lots of others, too. With him, my love, my Freddy, of course.

So I'm sitting here and I'm not a bit afraid. I'm anticipated of how he'll save me. I'm looking forward to it.

I know he'll save me.

He always does.

* * *

_Uh, that was a cute one._

_At least, I think (or hope?) so._

_Apps: That was really good. I have to admit it._

_Me: Wow! You, admitting something like that? That's... surprising..._

_Apps: Oh, come on, that sounds like I'm mean._

_Me: You... are not mean. Sometimes, you can be a little nasty, but only sometimes and only a little bit. Okay?_

_Apps: Okay :D._

_Me: I never knew you made smiley faces._

_Apps: Learning something new every day, huh?_

_Me: Yeah. Seems so._

_Apps: Please leave her a review. Seems like she's in a good mood and reviews always help holding that longer._

_Me: Exactly :D_

_littlebixuit_


End file.
